


Загадка для тролля

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Teen Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: Первая охота Сэма начинается и заканчивается совсем не так, как рассчитывал его отец.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> la_Distance - за поддержку и волшебные пендели. И за прекрасный арт.

— Он не готов, – говорит Дин и смотрит на отца прямо и даже без вызова.  
Старший сын противится настолько редко, что Джон мог бы пересчитать эти случаи по пальцам. В такие минуты он ненавидит Дина и ненавидит себя за испытываемый гнев и ярость.   
Младший сын – ходячий конфликт, готовый вспыхнуть в любое мгновение; с ним надо считаться, многие ситуации спускать на тормозах, подбирать слова, ступать на цыпочках, чтобы не потревожить очередную мину. Со старшим можно не церемониться. Джон знает: Дин всегда поймёт так, как надо, стерпит, простит. Лишь изредка, когда дело касается Сэма и отцовской неправоты по отношению к мелкому, выносливый, послушный Дин превращается в кремень. Да что там – в монолитную гору, на милю врытую в почву. Не поколебать, не сдвинуть, не взорвать.  
— Почему ты так считаешь? – Джон еле сдерживает подступающее к вискам тёмное бешенство и пытается говорить как можно спокойнее. – Ему четырнадцать. Вчера он стрелял лучше тебя.  
— Он не готов убивать.  
— У тебя первая охота была в двенадцать, ты справился.  
Какое-то время Дин молчит. На мгновение он опускает глаза и вскидывает их вновь с непонятным для Джона выражением – горечи и сарказма.  
— Попробовал бы я не справиться… Я знаю Сэма лучше, чем ты, папа. Отложи охоту, дай мне привести его в нужное состояние.  
Тяжёлая ладонь Джона Винчестера бьёт по пыльной столешнице с такой силой, что трещат доски.  
— Состояние?! Здесь что, католическая школа для девочек? Монстры будут ждать, когда Сэмми наберётся духу в них выстрелить?! Дин, ты портишь своего брата! Мне нужны сыновья-охотники, а не слюнтяи!  
Дин, распрямляясь, кажется, становится выше своих шести футов. Он смотрит на отца сверху вниз.   
Джону представляется, если бы он не сидел, а стоял рядом, старший смотрел на него точно так же. Винчестер боится того, что сейчас может сказать незнакомый парень с лицом Дина, и того, что он сам может сделать в ответ на эти слова.  
— Тебе всегда были нужны охотники, а не сыновья.  
Дин не повышает тона, но его негромкий, звенящий от напряжения голос подбрасывает отца со стула.  
— Вы должны уметь защитить себя и других!  
— Вот я и защищаю Сэма. От тебя.  
Пощёчина не слабее той, что досталась столу. Дин на выработанных годами рефлексах отшатывается в момент нанесения удара, поэтому не теряет равновесия, только в голове звенит.  
Джон смотрит на покрасневшую распрямлённую ладонь и произносит отчуждённо:  
— У тебя есть некоторое время, чтобы привести брата в нужное состояние. Выходим утром.

Забытая хозяевами лесная хижина, в которой на этот раз обосновались Винчестеры, давно нуждается в ремонте. Полы здесь скрипят, даже когда по ним не ходят, ветер задувает во все щели – оконные, дверные, стенные. Сэму кажется, что щелей уже больше, чем досок.  
Он лежит в постели, закутавшись в ветхое одеяло, как в кокон, и слушает неразборчивые голоса. Он не понимает, о чём говорят родные, но напряжение ощущается физически – словно острые лучи пробиваются сквозь рассохшуюся дверь.  
Сэм не помнит, когда отец и брат ссорились всерьёз; если это и случалось, ему никто не докладывал. Обычно Дин терпит или убеждает себя в том, что отец прав. Сэм готов ударить старшего за эту покорность, чтобы тот наконец очнулся и понял – нельзя позволять так обращаться с собой! Сильный бесстрашный брат становится тенью рядом с отцом, именно тенью – безмолвной и послушной каждому жесту.

* * * 

Дину исполнилось восемнадцать зимой.   
Двадцать четвёртое января застало Винчестеров в Спринг-Крике, штат Невада. За две недели до этой даты Джон снял двухкомнатный номер с кухней в заштатном мотеле, где Сэм и проводил всё время, свободное от школы. А отец и Дин целыми днями мотались по заповеднику Гумбольдт-Тоьябу, выслеживая порченого горного духа, с которым боялись связываться местные индейские шаманы.  
Сэм сидел над учебниками, прислушивался к вою ветра, к стуку дождевых капель о стекло и каждый вечер боялся, что родные не вернутся. Тогда ему придётся вспороть подкладку в отцовской сумке, вынуть неприкосновенный запас баксов и добираться к пастору Джиму. А потом жить, не имея понятия, что случилось с отцом и братом.  
Но они возвращались. Замёрзшие, в грязной, насквозь промокшей одежде, с синяками и ссадинами, полученными в бесконечной гонке по лесу и скалам. Отец отправлял Дина под горячий душ первым, сам подходил к младшему и трепал по волосам ледяной вздрагивающей рукой…  
Они не пришли только двадцать четвёртого.

Сначала Сэм надеялся, что в день рождения старшего сына Джон устроит выходной для себя и для простуженного, вконец измотанного Дина. Потом, услышав, как отец спозаранок начал собираться, подумал, что он даст Дину хотя бы поспать подольше… Но они ушли как всегда – в рассветных сумерках, потому что дух опять объявился возле деревни и погубил трёх человек.  
Сэм не пошёл в школу. Прибрал номер, нажарил оладий, завернул в обёрточную бумагу подарок – тёмно-синюю футболку со знаком Бэтмена. Ещё придумал, чем украсить серую упаковку, и долго вырезал из фольги кособокую снежинку.  
Он сидел с книжкой до полуночи, но от беспокойства не мог ни читать, ни дремать, а только ждать звонок или знакомый рокот «импалы», заворачивающей с шоссе на стоянку.

Он сам не заметил, как уснул. Пробудился утром, в пустом номере.  
Телефоны не отвечали. Всё понятно: вне зоны доступа. Забыв набросить куртку, Сэм в отчаянии выскочил во двор, заметался, оскальзываясь на сыром снегу. Нет машины. Нет папы. Нет Дина!  
Он десять раз похоронил родных за несколько минут, пока не увидел подъезжающую к мотелю машину.

Покрытая грязью до крыши «импала» не ехала, а ползла со скоростью улитки, словно неуверенно нащупывала дорогу, словно ослепла… Словно ослеп тот, кто был за рулём!  
Сэм бросился к автомобилю, рванул дверцу и увидел брата, полузавалившегося на пассажирское сиденье. Отца не было.   
Окровавленная кожанка валялась позади, и разодранный свитер Дина тоже был весь в крови. Сэм взялся за относительно сухие плечи брата и потряс его, еле удерживая панический крик.  
К его облегчению, Дин зашевелился, сел и, глядя на младшего мутными, тёмными от боли глазами, спросил: «С тобой всё хорошо?»  
— Со мной-то да, – сказал Сэм, помогая брату выбраться из машины. – А вот что с тобой? И где папа?!  
— Жив, в больнице… – Дин на подгибающихся ногах шёл к номеру, стараясь не наваливаться на мелкого.   
Едва он переступил порог, силы кончились, и Дин рухнул на пол. Слабым движением руки он остановил Сэма.  
— Запри машину…  
Сэм понял, брат прав и это важнее: стоящая посреди двора «импала» с распахнутой дверцей и пятнами крови внутри может привлечь ненужное внимание.

Он отогнал машину, неумело припарковал и вылез, с содроганием обнаружив, что испачкался в Диновой крови. Машинально попытался оттереть её с джинсов снегом, но какой-то мужчина, вышедший на стоянку, спугнул его.  
Вернувшись в номер, Сэм нашёл Дина в сознании. Он хотел вызвать «скорую», но брат протестующе прохрипел: «Не надо… Давай сам…» и даже попытался встать. 

Младший сдался; он уже около года проходил травматологическую науку на практике, поэтому знал, что делать, – сцепив зубы, начал разрезать влажные, липкие свитер и футболку на Дине. Левая рука поверх одежды была перетянута банданой, что помогло избежать фатальной кровопотери, когда сосуды были разорваны когтями или необычайно длинными зубами.  
Мальчик обрабатывал раны, как мог зашивал их и перевязывал, задыхаясь от тяжёлого медного запаха, от собственного страха, слушая бормотание Дина, всё больше сползавшего в беспамятство.

А тот ещё мог приподниматься, пока братишка накладывал неуклюжую, но достаточно тугую повязку на сломанные рёбра, и всё старался объяснить, что случилось – чтобы мелкий не боялся так сильно, ведь обошлось же… Слова выходили невнятными, беспорядочными, такими же рваными, как дыхание Дина.  
— Мы его завалили, Сэмми… Очень злой… Слишком сильный… Я выманил его, отец ранил… Но тот успел столкнуть… со скалы… пока папа читал заклинание… Папа сломал ногу… разбил голову… но отправил тварь восвояси… Всё будет в порядке… Не реви… Я дотащил отца… отвёз в больницу…  
— И удрал оттуда, ¬– улыбнулся Сэм, глотая слёзы.  
— Ты же знаешь… как я люблю лечиться… Отлежусь…

Пока Дин окончательно не отключился, Сэм растолок таблетки жаропонижающего и анальгетика, намешал их в один стакан с водой и заставил брата выпить. Потом снял с него сапоги, натянул сухие носки, положил под голову подушку и укрыл двумя одеялами.   
Для себя стащил матрас с кровати и лёг рядом с Дином. Того уже начал бить озноб.  
Сэм взял его за горячую мокрую руку. Он прекрасно помнил, что старший всегда, всю жизнь сидел рядом, пока он болел, и, когда становилось совсем худо, держал за руку. От Дина словно перетекала прохлада, энергия и уверенность, само его прикосновение было лекарством…

Тогда Дин пролежал весь день, горя в лихорадке. Сэм то хватал телефон, то снова отбрасывал, ненавидя себя за нерешительность. Под вечер начался кризис, а вместе с ним и бред. Когда Дин стал разговаривать с мамой, Сэм не выдержал и залез под одеяла к брату – как делал всегда, всю жизнь, если ему было невыносимо страшно.  
Дин пылал. Сэм собрался было принести лёд из автомата или хотя бы достать замороженный бифштекс из холодильника, но едва он откинул одеяло, старший брат на мгновение прижался щекой к его макушке и произнёс каким-то детским голосом: «Не уходи… Мне так плохо без тебя… мама…»  
Повинуясь чувству острой нежности, Сэм потянулся вверх, погладил мокрые от пота, потемневшие волосы брата и прошептал на ухо, не зная, слышит ли тот его:  
— Я не уйду… мой ангел…  
Ему показалось, что мама могла бы называть маленького Дина именно так.

Он всё-таки сбегал за льдом. Завернул кубики в салфетку и нагнулся над братом, чтобы положить компресс на лоб. И понял, что им повезло – кризис миновал.  
Дин спал, уже не багровый от жара, а бледный. На коже проступили веснушки, длинные ресницы веером лежали на щеках.  
Сэм почувствовал, что зверски хочет есть. Надо было сварить какую-то кашу и для брата. Он прошёл в крохотную кухоньку, согрел чай и стал жевать засохшие оладьи.

А потом кусок встал поперёк горла – он осознал то, о чём не мог думать, пока переживал за старшего. Отец сделал из него живую приманку для свихнувшегося духа! И чудовище едва не убило Дина! Судя по повреждениям, оно метило в сердце, но брат сумел увернуться, подставив руку.  
Сэм почувствовал, как в груди что-то лопнуло с неслышным звоном. Он знал, что для отца дело превыше всего, но не подозревал, что превыше детей. Он глотал чай вместе со слезами и представлял, как раненный Дин тащит папу по камням и буреломам, вернее, Джон передвигается на одной ноге, опираясь на палку и держась за сына, но где-то теряет равновесие, падает, и Дин поднимает его, сам едва не теряя сознание от боли, рискуя разорвать лёгкое обломками рёбер… Сколько он вёл отца до машины – милю, две, три?  
Будь проклята охота!

Утром Дину полегчало настолько, что он смог встать, стащить с себя влажные джинсы и перебраться в кровать.  
Сэм пришёл с завтраком и таблетками. Дин, давясь, проглотил три ложки подгорелой каши и забастовал. Когда обезболивающее подействовало, мелкий сменил повязки, порадовавшись, что раны чистые и почти не кровят.  
— Сходи в больницу, – сказал Дин. – Скажи папе, что я в порядке.  
— Во-первых, ты далеко не в порядке, – краснея от сдерживаемого гнева, произнёс Сэм. – Во-вторых, не думаю, что отцу так уж интересно твоё состояние.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
— С того, что он подставил тебя! Сознательно! Расчётливо! – закричал младший. – Использовал своего сына в качестве подсадной утки! Смерть какого-то урода для него важнее, чем твоя жизнь!  
— Не ори, – поморщился старший, ¬– и так башка раскалывается… Меня никто не использовал, Сэмми. Мы с папой обсудили тактику и решили, что это лучший из вариантов.  
— Ага! Отец решил, а ты даже возразить не посмел!   
— Это было нужно сделать, и я сделал. Отец опоздал всего лишь на несколько секунд. Духа нет, мы живы. И люди будут живы.  
— Папа не только о тебе не беспокоится! Он и обо мне не думает! Что бы… – голос Сэма прервался, и он, отвернувшись, тихо закончил: — что бы я делал, если бы тебя не стало…  
— Сэм, эй. Я всё ещё здесь.  
— Завтра, через месяц, он снова потащит тебя на охоту и…  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты забыл о моём дне рождения.  
Брат знал, чем его отвлечь. Сэм перерыл всю комнату, отыскивая подарок. Свёрток нашёлся почему-то на кухне задвинутым в самый дальний угол шкафа.  
Дин встретил младшего усталой улыбкой.  
— Приготовился, значит? Клёвый цветочек, Сэм.  
— Это снежинка, — фыркнул тот. – Распаковать?  
— Давай показывай… Ух ты, Бэтмен.  
— Я помню, как ты просил у папы футболку с похожей картинкой, когда я был ещё маленький. А он сказал, что денег на патроны не хватает, и ты вполне можешь носить старые рубашки, пока не вырастешь из них.  
— Помнишь? Ты же был совсем сопливый, лет пяти.  
— Просто он тогда купил мне машинку. А тебе ничего.  
— Да, после этого я уже никогда не просил, понял, что есть вещи поважнее игрушек.  
Сэм невесело усмехнулся.  
— Спорим, папа не поздравил тебя с днём рождения?  
Дин помолчал, повозился, укладывая раненную руку, и сказал:  
— Ключи от машины верни.  
— Не уходи от разговора!  
— Потерял?  
— Держи! – Сэм подобрал связку с пола и швырнул брату на одеяло.  
Дин взял ключи с тяжёлым потёртым брелоком – чёрным, с серебряным крестом Шевроле, взвесил их на ладони и глянул на младшего с ласковой насмешкой.  
— Ты проиграл, Сэмми. Отец не только поздравил меня, но и сделал подарок.  
— Новый шомпол для чистки стволов? Ну, и где он?  
— Ты сам отогнал его на стоянку.  
Сэм посмотрел в улыбающиеся светло-зелёные глаза брата, такие яркие на осунувшемся лице, и понял, что тот не шутит.  
— Папа отдал тебе «импалу»…  
— Не переживай, мелкий, я разрешу тебе порулить.

* * *

Занятый своими мыслями Сэм пропускает момент, когда голоса смолкают, и Дин входит в комнату.   
Старший снимает куртку, сбрасывает ботинки и ложится на кровать поверх покрывала. Даже в неярком свете фонаря заметно малиновое пятно на его щеке.  
Сэма бросает в жар. Бешенство поднимается в нём, как кипящее молоко в кастрюле.  
— Он. Тебя. Ударил.  
Он рвётся к двери, чтобы ударить в ответ, а потом разнести эту скрипучую халабуду, провонявшую плесенью…  
Его останавливают не слова Дина «Стой. Нельзя, Сэм», а голос, которым они были произнесены. Младший ненавидит этот голос, хотя слышал его лишь три раза в жизни, – надтреснутый усталый голос старика.  
Он подходит к Дину, хватает за грудки с такой силой, что даже приподнимает над постелью. К его смятению, тот не реагирует на рывок. Обычно живой, как ртуть, брат не начинает потасовку, руки безвольно лежат вдоль тела ¬– Сэм словно тюк сдвинул.   
Дин поворачивает голову и смотрит на мелкого с печальной опустошённостью.  
— Он сам жалеет об этом, Сэмми…  
— Ты всегда его защищаешь! – злые слёзы щиплют веки.  
— Кто-то должен… А вот тебя не удалось отстоять. Отец всё равно хочет повести тебя на охоту.  
— И пойду! – кричит Сэм, в ярости забывая, что ещё полчаса назад в ужасе проецировал ту, зимнюю охоту, когда он чуть не потерял родных, на завтрашнюю, свою первую. Ситуация повторилась полностью, как в кошмарном сне: горы, лес, сумасшедший кровожадный дух. Он забыл, что ночью молился о непредвиденном срыве отцовских планов; Сэм согласен на любую охоту, только не на такую. Но страх и стыд собственной слабости вытеснены гневной обидой на отца, раздражением покорностью Дина и осознанием того, что старший читает его, как раскрытую книгу. – Какого чёрта ты опять решаешь за меня?! Я вырос, а ты будто не замечаешь этого и хочешь водить за ручку! Ну, конечно, ты в двенадцать лет был куда круче, чем я в четырнадцать!  
— Сэм…  
— Может, хватит менять мне памперсы, вечный нянька? Не лезь в мою жизнь! Смирись с тем, что я стал самостоятельным, что ты не нужен!  
Заметив, что Дина дёрнуло, словно он получил вторую пощёчину, Сэм понимает – сказал не то и не так.  
Старший прикрывает глаза, добела сжимает губы – но это длится лишь мгновение, потом говорит нарочито бодрым тоном:  
— Ладно, Сэмми. Значит, завтра повеселимся.


	2. Chapter 2

В эту ночь никто не может заснуть.  
Дин лежит неподвижно и слушает, как за стеной кашляет отец и скрипят половицы под тяжёлыми шагами. Он понимает, причиной бессонницы Джона являются отнюдь не угрызения совести, а скорее всего обдумывание предстоящей охоты с учётом возникших вводных – неподготовленного Сэма и Дина, выбитого из колеи.   
На соседней кровати Сэм старательно делает вид, что спит, но его выдаёт частое дыхание. Сколько же непоседе мелкому нужно воли, чтобы не дёргаться при таком нервном напряжении…  
Щека словно онемела. Дин касается бесчувственной кожи и недоумевает – почему. Удар не оставил ни синяка, ни опухоли.   
Два года назад отец бил его намного сильнее.

* * *

Тогда у Дина было на урок больше. Он сидел возле окна и не столько слушал учителя, сколько поглядывал во двор, где маялся Сэмми, пересаживаясь с одной скамейки на другую.  
Потом Дин отвлёкся минут на десять, читая и переваривая смысл записки, которую передала прехорошенькая японочка. Когда он обернулся к Беверли, она озарилась улыбкой и так стрельнула своими раскосыми вишнёвыми глазами, что его обдало жаром. «У меня будет очень скучный вечер, если ты не придёшь»… Неужели получится?!   
Так, отвести Сэма домой. Накормить. После он раскроет учебники, а Дин будет должен выполнить несколько поручений отца. Своими домашними заданиями тоже неплохо бы заняться, но тогда он не успеет к девчонке.  
Дин машинально посмотрел в окно. Сэма не было.  
Он привстал, чтобы увидеть, куда мог затянуться мелкий. Сэма не было!  
Дин вылетел из класса, учитель даже не успел открыть рот для возмущённого оклика.

В ту минуту, пока он мчался по коридорам, ссыпался по лестницам, Дин успел пережить сотню самых страшных причин исчезновения младшего – от педофила, заманившего жертву интересной книжкой, до Джиперса Криперса, спланировавшего с крыши.  
Он немного перевёл дух, когда услышал от дворника, что лохматый толстячок в серой куртке самостоятельно вышел за ворота.  
Честя торопыгу на все корки, Дин побежал в мотель.

Сэмми и там его опередил: не было красно-синего клетчатого рюкзака, бургеров, оставленных на ужин, Диновой заначки в сто баксов и тяжёлого серповидного кинжала, подаренного отцу дядей Бобби.

Похоже, что-то щёлкнуло в голове придурка, и отправился он воплощать то, о чём ныл последние недели – путешествовать. Ему, видите ли, до смерти обрыдли бесконечные переезды, вонючие мотели, отцовский рык, изматывающие тренировки. Никто, видите ли, не понимает его тонкую, нежную, уникальную душевную организацию; его окружают хамы и солдафоны, а ему хочется тепла, уюта и свободы.  
Маленький балбес! Да когда же до него дойдёт, что в этом зыбком мире, набитом невообразимыми тварями и безумными людьми, только отец и старший брат могут его уберечь, лишь для них он является величайшей ценностью, какой привык себя воображать. Для остальных Сэмюэль Винчестер – в лучшем случае пустое место, в худшем – жертва.

Дин метался по городу до поздней ночи.  
Он навсегда запомнил его название – Флагстафф, чёртов занюханный городишко. И возненавидел штат. Когда бы судьба ни занесла Дина в Аризону, она всегда будет штатом-где-пропал-Сэмми.

Чёрный от горя и налипшей пыли, он вернулся в мотель только потому, что вечером должен был приехать отец.  
Джон сидел за столом, не снимая кожаной куртки, «счастливой», потому что в ней ни разу не был ранен.   
Дин запнулся на входе – дальше просто не несли ноги. Он не боялся – что значил гнев отца, если он сам уже закопал себя и похлопал лопатой по холмику. Всё теряло смысл, если Сэма не будет рядом.  
Джон поднял голову на звук открываемой двери. Дину был знаком этот взгляд, вот уже семь лет он видел его в кошмарах. Взгляд, полный даже не укора, а ледяной неприязни, граничащей с ненавистью.  
— Где Сэм?  
— Папа… – по самую макушку наполненный ужасом и беспомощностью своих напрасных поисков, Дин не мог подобрать слова. – Он… он ушёл…  
Дин никогда не видел, чтобы отец двигался так стремительно –только что сидел, выложив каменные кулаки на стол, а через мгновение стал вплотную, схватив за грудки левой рукой.  
И в очень долгий миг до удара Дин успел пожалеть – не себя, папу, которому теперь жить с тем, что поднял руку на сына, успел принять решение не уворачиваться – потому что заслужил, успел понадеяться – а вдруг от боли, от физической боли станет чуть легче…

Он отлетел к стене, впечатался в неё лопатками и гудящей головой и свалился на пол. Хоть бы сотрясения не было, ему же ещё Сэма искать…  
А дальше случилось более страшное: отец рухнул на колени рядом, и Дин увидел, как за стеклом слёз, стоящих в его тёмных глазах, дёргается безуминка.  
Схватив сына за плечи, Джон что-то говорил, – бессвязное, горячее, сквозь звон в ушах смысл не доходил до Дина.   
Потом услышал обрывками:  
— Дин, прости… прости… У меня никого не осталось…  
«А я?!» встало комом поперёк горла.

Дин до сих пор не может понять, как он выдержал те две недели поисков – что ел, где спал. Дни слились в непрерывный тоскливый кошмар.  
Он очнулся, когда увидел Сэма.  
Мелкого искали отец и его приятель – местный охотник, а наткнулся на него Дин.  
Он неслышно встал на пороге заброшенного гаража.

Живой-здоровый Сэм сидел по-турецки на пыльном полу, на солнечных квадратах, как на ковре, и занимался тремя делами сразу: листал книжку, ел пиццу из коробки и бросал кусочки умильно помахивающей хвостом рыжей дворняге.  
Дин смотрел на его чумазую щекастую мордашку, лоснящуюся довольством, и вспоминал синеватые восковые лица трёх мальчиков, с которых сам снимал простыню. Отец телефонным звонком отправил его в морг Флагстаффа – проверить, нет ли там младшего; его друг договорился со знакомым санитаром.   
В той холодной комнате, залитой белым светом ртутных ламп, Дин умирал три раза. Потому что всякий раз, поднимая ткань, видел застывшее личико Сэма, и лишь спустя минуту осознавал, что это не брат.

Вселенское облегчение, горькое непонимание и невыносимо жгучая обида вспыхнули разом, ударили в сердце кинжальной болью. Дин пошатнулся; собака, наконец, обратила на него внимание, неуверенно гавкнула.  
Сквозь пляшущие в глазах пятна Дин увидел, как мелкий бросился к нему, наступив на чёртову пиццу.  
— Дин, тебе плохо?! Дин!  
Скользя плечом по косяку, оседая на пол, Дин выговорил немеющими губами:  
— Ну и сука же ты, Сэмми…

* * *

Джон поднимает их ни свет, ни заря. Громко хлопает дверью и выжидательно смотрит на сыновей, которые вскакивают и по-солдатски быстро одеваются.  
— Сэм, ты готов?  
Паренёк запинается на мгновение, которое чувствует только Дин, и бодро отвечает:  
— Так точно, сэр!  
— Это не страшнее стрельбы по мишеням, – говорит отец. – Делай так, как тебя учили, и всё получится. На всякий случай брат будет рядом. Дин, всё в порядке?  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Я вчера погорячился. – Слова звучат как извинение, но Дин понимает – они произнесены лишь для того, чтобы привести напарника в равновесие, не поставить под удар результат охоты.

На кухне накрыт стол для завтрака, если таковым можно назвать три кружки горячего кофе и несколько наспех накромсанных бутербродов. Как правило, еду готовит Дин, и то, что отец решился приложить к этому руку, означает важность и необычность предстоящего дела.  
Сэм садится на стул, неосознанно придвинутый им поближе к старшему брату. Дин видит, как дрожит рука мелкого – кофе чуть не выплёскивается.  
Джон, рассовывая вещи по карманам куртки, показывает младшему плоскую фляжку.  
— Капельку виски для храбрости, Сэм?  
Сэм вопросительно смотрит на Дина.  
— Нет, – односложно отвечает тот.  
Сэм переводит взгляд на отца и повторяет:  
— Нет, папа.  
Джон играет желваками на скулах, но молчит. Не присаживаясь, одним глотком выпивает кофе, берёт бутерброд и выходит, бросив: «Не задерживайтесь».   
Сэм вертит кусок хлеба, рассматривая его с таким отвращением, словно на нём лежит не сыр, а дохлая мышь. Дин знает, что чувствует брат – желудок, подступивший к горлу тошнотным комом. Он отбирает бутер и протягивает Сэму яблоко, в которое тот жадно вгрызается.

Джон ждёт сыновей возле своего внедорожника; чёрная «сьерра гранде» досталась ему в наследство от друга-охотника. Значит, у Детки сегодня выходной.   
Дин оставляет Сэму рюкзак – «закинь в кузов», а сам поспешно идёт к отцу.  
— Папа, может, лучше на «импале»? – Он понижает голос, чтобы брат не расслышал.  
Джон молча смотрит на него – непроницаемо, ожидая продолжения.  
— Сэму будет привычнее. И спокойнее.  
Сэм уже на подходе, когда отец говорит:  
— Давай ключи.

«Импала» едет по шоссе, потом сворачивает на лесную грунтовую дорогу и пробирается по ней, раскачиваясь, как лодка на волнах.   
Джон не спешит. Он изредка поглядывает на сыновей в зеркало заднего вида, встречаясь глазами с Дином.  
Мандраж выбил из Сэмми вчерашнюю браваду. Сожалеет он о своих словах или нет, но жмётся к ненужному старшему, может, и не осознавая того. Дин слышит его прерывистое дыхание, чувствует нервную зажатость и вздрагивания от стука, когда замшелые ветви огромных елей царапают крышу машины.

Последние полмили Джон ведёт «импалу» почти по бездорожью: под колёсами Детки хрустит хворост и перекатываются острые камни; если бы не Сэм, Дин уже пожалел бы о совете отцу.  
Наконец машина останавливается.  
Джон вылезает, сыновья следуют за ним, чтобы получить оружие из багажника.  
Без слов раздав карабины, он ведёт своих мальчиков вглубь леса.

Склон ощутимо поднимается вверх – к горному хребту. Дневной свет никак не пробьётся сквозь плотный слой тяжёлых серых облаков, переполненных влагой. Воздух тоже сырой и холодный. Несильный ветер налетает порывами и стряхивает на охотников крупные капли ледяной росы.  
Сэм ёжится, оглядывается на Дина, идущего последним, и накидывает на голову капюшон штормовки.   
А самому Дину жарко, он готов расстегнуть куртку нараспашку.  
Жарко от чёртова предчувствия, с которым никак не совладать.

Отец ошибается редко. «Зато метко!» – гулко отдаётся в голове. Это правда – нечастые ошибки и просчёты Джона всегда оборачиваются большой бедой и для него, и для окружающих: потерей имущества, ранениями. Смертями. И самое опасное то, что папа не терпит никакой критики своих планов и действий. Дин научился молча выправлять ситуацию – насколько получалось; иногда ему удавалось, и наградой служил поощрительный кивок отца; иногда дело заканчивалось плохо, и Дин оказывался виноватым во всём. Джону Винчестеру не нужен напарник, пусть совсем юный, но смелый и сообразительный; ему нужен храбрый инструмент, полностью послушный воле хозяина. А также безропотная, надёжная нянька.   
Дин такой и есть. Куда денешься… в том числе и от предчувствия, которое горячим пульсом колотится в виски.

Джон вскидывает руку, приказывая остановиться, и мальчики замирают. Дин слышит натужное дыхание брата.  
Отец одним движением ладони манит их к себе и, когда сыновья подходят, аккуратно раздвигает ветви, чтобы открыть вид на большую поляну.  
Отведя мальчиков ярдов на десять от места будущей охоты, Джон разрешает сесть и проводит короткий инструктаж.  
— Всё подготовлено. На поляне я камнями выложил ловушку для лесного духа. Индейцы называют его дсоно́ква. Здоровенная темнокожая баба-людоедка. Я выманю духа заклинанием, ловушка его задержит. Твоё дело, Сэм, пристрелить тварь. Вот четыре патрона со специальной начинкой. И два патрона тебе, Дин, на всякий случай; будешь стоять рядом с братом. Но я уверен, Сэмми и без тебя справится. Так ведь, Сэм?  
— Так точно, сэр! – отвечает тот сиплым от долгого молчания голосом.  
Отец улыбается ему; только глаза у него совсем невесёлые.  
— Папа, ты уверен, что это именно дсоноква?  
Дин готов к любому ответу – к грубости, насмешке, молчанию, даже к ещё одному удару. Но отец неожиданно говорит по-деловому:  
— По всем признакам. Я хотел посоветоваться с Сингером, но он в отъезде. Нет смысла ждать несколько дней. И так уже шесть человек пропали в течение года. За дело, парни!

* * *

Сэм стоит впереди. Дин чуть позади и справа. Если дух таких размеров, как сказал папа, мелкому придётся очень постараться, чтобы промазать. Ружьё Дин проверил собственноручно – не подведёт. Патроны… Отец их сделал тысячи; на памяти старшего сына ни один не заклинил. Но закон подлости рано или поздно срабатывает. Хорошо бы не в этот раз.  
Сэм опять оглядывается на брата, и тот кивает: «Я рядом, всё в порядке».

Из-за деревьев на противоположном краю поляны, где должен находиться папа, разливается свет. Вспышка тусклая, немногим ярче пасмурного дня, но от неё расходящимися волнами колеблется воздух.  
Это Джон произнёс заклинание, вызывающее дсонокву. Сейчас тварь примчится и окажется в ловушке.   
Дин с одобрением следит, как Сэм принимает нужную стойку - колени расслаблены, половина веса перенесена на выставленную левую ногу, соблюдено правило «нос над носком», которому его научил старший. Приклад под мышкой, стволы параллельно земле.  
Похоже, мелкий внутренне собран. Теперь ещё смог бы выстрелить по живому. Хотя какое оно живое – нежить, пожирающая людей…

Дин понимает, что всё летит в тартарары, в тот миг, когда слышит крик отца.


	3. Chapter 3

Пробуждение медленное и тяжёлое.  
Сначала Дин чувствует боль, которая усиливается с каждой секундой. Голова налита кипящим свинцом и вдобавок проткнута чем-то острым.  
Не в силах раскрыть неподъёмные веки, он хочет прикоснуться к темени, проверить, насколько серьёзна рана, но не может даже двинуть рукой.  
Паника забивает горло кислым шершавым комом, но Дин не даёт ей вырасти до неконтролируемых размеров.  
Пусть руки не слушаются, Дин ещё жив, а значит, может сражаться с врагом - с болезнью или тварью, всё равно.   
Мозг словно плавится от огненной боли, путаются мысли… Но что-то в теле ещё работает, и Дин должен использовать даже этот мизерный функционал.

Глаза открывать подождём, сначала надо определиться с местонахождением…   
Не больница – точно: воздух холодный и вонючий. Пахнет горелым деревом, палёным мясом и ещё непонятным, едким, похоже, зверем.  
Звуки… Тихо очень. То ли постанывание, то ли похрапывание.  
Постель… Камень, а не постель.  
Кстати, Дин почему-то не лежит, а сидит с заведёнными назад руками. Он осторожно двигает ногами – те свободны.  
И получает увесистую пощёчину.

Голова буквально взрывается; Дин вскрикивает от невыносимой боли. И волей-неволей размыкает веки; вернее, пытается. Открывается один глаз, левый. Правый глаз, лоб, щека чем-то залиты и стягиваются липкой ссыхающейся коркой.  
В поле зрения мельтешат чёрные пятна, сквозь которые проступает харя, достойная фильма ужасов. Огромное… ну, наверное, лицо… будто небрежно вытесано из серого в крапинку гранита. Гигантский бесформенно-округлый нос нависает над безгубой прорезью рта. Из-под нависшего бугристого лба посверкивают чёрные камешки глаз. Копна прошлогодней осоки вместо волос…  
— Оклемался, охотник? – Голос твари похож на треск валежника. – Не бойся, я тебя медленно есть буду.  
— Выкуси, убоище, – хрипит Дин.  
Жестокий удар отправляет его в беспамятство.

* * *

…Дин понял, что всё летит в тартарары, в тот миг, когда услышал крик отца.  
Но не бросился на помощь и Сэму не позволил, потому что был приказ покончить с монстром.  
Всё летело к чертям собачьим из-за ошибки Джона, из-за его проклятой самоуверенности. Если бы они вышли на охоту завтра, если бы отец дождался звонка Бобби, то узнал, что людоед – не дсоноква.

Серая громадина не по размерам стремительно пересекла поляну и бесполезную ловушку.  
Братья выстрелили разом. Тварь не обратила внимания на попавшие в неё пули и каким-то невероятным прыжком оказалась возле мальчиков. Она сгребла правой лапой Сэма, стиснула так, что выдавила из него весь воздух, и одновременно левой отшвырнула Дина.  
Тот отлетел на пять ярдов, ударился спиной и затылком о ствол, сполз на землю и, уже теряя сознание, беспомощно следил, как исполинское существо уносит в лес Сэмми…

Он очнулся через несколько минут – от начавшегося дождя.  
Спина болела нестерпимо, но Дин смог встать на ноги и даже идти – поэтому больше ничего не имело значения. Чуть не падая от головокружения, он подобрал ружья и побрёл туда, где должен быть папа. Дин не мог кинуться на выручку Сэма, пока не узнал, что стало с отцом.  
Земля раскачивалась, ботинки скользили по мокрой траве, под ноги подворачивались камни от ловушки, и Дин с трудом удерживал равновесие.  
Показалось, поляна растянулась на милю, и он пересекал её целый час. Дин успокаивал себя, что на самом деле времени прошло не так много. Суматошный пульс колотился в больной голове: сэм-сэм-сэм-сэм…

Папа был жив, даже в сознании – и Дин смог выдохнуть.  
Тварь так же всего лишь отбросила Джона с дороги, но он упал ещё менее удачно: сломал ключицу, вывихнул локоть и повредил колено – сильный ушиб, как надеялся Дин, наскоро осматривая отца.  
— Это… не дух… – выговорил Джон.  
— Я заметил.  
— Где Сэм?  
— Он ждёт меня в лесу, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Дин. – Монстр ранен. Мы пойдём по следу и закончим охоту. Ты потерпишь немного?   
— Не заблуди́тесь. 

Пряча свою слабость и одолевающую боль, Дин уложил две длинных хворостины крест-накрест на ветки над головой отца и набросил на них снятую с себя штормовку,   
Джон смерил взглядом фигуру сына, ставшую совсем хрупкой в мокрых облипших джинсах и чёрной хенли.  
— Ты же промокнешь до нитки.  
— Дождь скоро перестанет, а работёнка предстоит жаркая.   
— Осторожнее там.  
— Мы вдвоём, не переживай.  
Дин вскинул рюкзак, чтобы поднести к отцу, – слишком быстро и неосторожно. Ударом молнии прострелило спину, и Дин выгнулся, не сдержав крика. От резкого движения земля и небо полетели кубарем, он упал на колени – и утренние бутерброды оказались наружи.  
Он вытер рот рукавом, встал и, стараясь не пошатываться, подтащил к отцу сумку.  
Джон пристально посмотрел на сына.  
— С тобой всё нормально?  
— Я пошёл, Сэм ждёт.  
— Возьми еду.  
— Не надо, мы быстро.  
Дину на самом деле кусок в горло не полез бы. А кроме того, не мог же он сказать, что папа остаётся один – вероятно, навсегда, – и припасы позволят ему протянуть подольше, пока не придёт случайная помощь.

Дин пошёл прочь, пытаясь держаться прямо и непринуждённо, хотя отца всегда было трудно обмануть. И сейчас, скорее всего, Джон лишь сделал вид, что поверил сыну, - ему было удобно считать, что с Дином всё в порядке.  
Он подобрал ружья, предусмотрительно оставленные в стороне, и перешёл поляну.

Дождь понемногу стихал, но мокрая трава оставалась примятой лапами монстра. Дин двигался, как по тропинке, прекрасно сознавая, что чудовище может подстерегать его за каждой более или менее густой зарослью, но он был не в состоянии вести охоту по правилам. Не хватало времени, не хватало сил.

Пройдя полмили, он всё-таки добрался до логова твари.   
Несколько шагов по окатанным временем скальным обломкам отделяли его от горного склона. Неровная узкая щель наверняка служила входом в пещеру… Да, местами серо-жёлтый лишайник был содран с камней – явный признак обитаемости. Следов крови не наблюдалось на всём пути, значит, Сэм был цел.

Дин устало прислонился плечом к сосновому стволу.   
Он не знал, что делать дальше, не знал, какая нечисть уволокла Сэма, не знал, как с ней справиться. Всё, что он мог - просто войти в логово и сражаться до последнего… Вернее, - до первого удара чудища. Для того, чтобы Сэм видел – он погибает не один, брат его не бросил.  
Всё, что он мог – умереть рядом с Сэмми.

* * *

— Дин… – сквозь звон – сдавленный шёпот вперемежку со всхлипами. – Дин, пожалуйста… Проснись… Дин, прошу!..  
Сэм… Он никогда ни в чём не в силах отказать братишке…  
Веки поднимаются с таким трудом, что впору помочь им пальцами. Если бы руки были свободны, Дин так и сделал бы.  
Сэм замечает даже такое ничтожное движение, и стонущий шёпот сменяет тон на возбуждённо-радостный.  
— Ты жив! Слава богу, слава богу! Она так врезала тебе, я думал, у тебя голова оторвётся…   
— У меня башка дубовая… – еле слышно сипит Дин.

Во рту – пустыня с песком, трещинами и высохшими кактусами. Дин отдал бы полжизни за глоток воды. Лава, переливающаяся под черепом, уже не так горяча по сравнению с невыносимой жаждой.  
Он вытирает щёку и правый глаз о плечо, удаляя налипшую корку, и, наконец, изображение становится более или менее нормальным, если не считать нечёткость картинки.

Пещера просторная, с высоким – под пять ярдов – потолком. Довольно ярко освещена пламенем очага; на треноге кипит огромный котёл, распространяя сладковатый запах варёного мяса.  
Осторожно повернув голову, Дин видит Сэма. Тот сидит у противоположной стены, в самом тёплом углу, за низкой оградой из булыжников, скреплённых глиняным раствором.  
— Я прикован, – Сэм шепчет, но отличная акустика доносит каждый звук.  
— Ты не ранен? – вскидывается старший.  
— Говори тише. Я в норме. Только… только покусали.  
— Какого чёрта! Кто покусал? Что за тварь, ты разобрался?  
— Ты только не смейся. Мне кажется, это… это тролль.  
Смеяться Дину совсем не хочется. Лава медленно переваривает новость.  
— Я не помню, чтобы в папином дневнике упоминались тролли…  
— Папа жив?  
— Поломали его, но жив… Она? Баба, что ли?!  
— Ну, троллиха, да. Тут ещё и дети есть, спят… к счастью. Дин, говорят, они человечиной питаются… Она нас сожрёт?

«Спроси, брат, что-нибудь полегче», – думает Дин. Он осматривается внимательнее: если в середине пещеры пол кое-как расчищен, то под стенами полно мусора и костей – Дин понимает, чьих, и его чуть не выворачивает от этой мысли, от вони, от почти неподконтрольного ужаса. Но желудок уже пуст, и приступ ограничивается спазмами.  
— Сэм, ты верёвкой привязан?  
— Одна рука… какие-то кандалы ржавые, столетние.

Дин выясняет, что может двигать скрученными руками вниз-вверх по столбу и немного передвигаться вокруг подпоры. Складной нож предусмотрительно исчез из заднего кармана джинсов.   
Дин замечает, некоторые кости раздавлены – расколоты на узкие длинные обломки, у которых должны быть очень острые края. Он оседает так, чтобы пальцы касались пола, и начинает вслепую рыться в мусоре, отыскивая подходящий осколок.  
— Куда делась тварь?  
— По-моему, ушла за водой.  
— На солнечном свете тролли обращаются в камень… Сегодня пасмурно, ей ничего не грозит.  
— Мне и при хорошей погоде ничего не грозит.  
Семифутовое существо весом полтонны, огромное, нелепое и неуклюжее, ожившее недоделанное творение сумасшедшего камнетёса – как оно сумело появиться так внезапно и совершенно бесшумно.

Тролль нависает над Дином. От серо-коричневой, похожей на еловую кору, кожи исходит едкий звериный запах. На твари короткое оранжевое одеяние, наверняка – бывшая туристическая палатка.  
— Солнце убийственно только для молодых, – трещит низкий голос странного тембра. – Для взрослого оно не опаснее костра… Значит, поохотиться решили и сами стали дичью? Смешные вы, людишки, самоуверенные. Венец природы с шёлковой кожицей и спичками вместо костей. Возомнившая о себе хавка…  
Тролль говорит без запинки и малейшего акцента – правильная речь общительной и достаточно развитой горожанки.  
Дин откашливается, чтобы тон стал поувереннее, пережидает приступ головной боли и закидывает пробный камень:  
— Мы не на тебя охотились, тётя.  
— Да, конечно, – на зайцев. Двойка, ученик.  
В лапе тролля оказывается длинная ивовая розга, которой та вытягивает Дина поперёк груди, оставляя кровоточащий разрыв.  
Как ни давит Дин крик, тот коротко прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
Ему вторит яростный вопль Сэма: «Не трогай его, тварь!», вслед за которым поднимается взволнованный клёкот и шебуршание.   
Детки проснулись.

К боли, страху и отчаянию Дина примешивается, как ни странно, любопытство. Он напрягается в ожидании нового удара, но следит не за прутом, а за тем, как над булыжным бортиком возникают две серые лысые головы. Кажется, что морды маленьких троллей состоят из одного несуразно огромного носа; ни глаз, ни рта не видно. Длинные, острые, волосатые уши, полное отсутствие шеи.   
Сэм жмётся в угол «манежа», подальше от милых малышей.   
— Меня зовут Глория, – вдруг сообщает тролль. – Можно просто Лора. А тебя?  
— Элвис, – усмехается Дин.  
Розга со свистом хлещет ему по предплечью.  
На этот раз Дин молчит и, когда тролль говорит: «Врёшь» и замахивается снова, смотрит ей прямо в глаза. Понимая, что он не уступит, тварь удерживает руку и оборачивается к отпрыскам.  
— Крошки, вы там проголодались? – Треск и бульканье в углу подтверждающе усиливаются. – Обед скоро будет, а пока свежатинкой полакомьтесь. 

Отбиваясь свободной рукой от накинувшихся на него монстров, Сэм стонет и начинает кричать – сначала возмущённо, потом от боли. «Крошки» чуть меньше него ростом, но вдвое шире и намного мощнее. Они впиваются зубами в тело Сэма и даже иногда выкусывают плоть вместе с клочками одежды.   
Дин силится разорвать верёвки, отчётливо сознавая, что ему это не удастся. И тролль довольно кивает:  
— Так как тебя зовут?  
— Дин, – выдыхает он. – Меня зовут Дин, сука. Оттащи своих зверёнышей. 

Глория, усмехнувшись, отходит к очагу, цепляет из котла великанской двузубой вилкой отрезок человеческой ноги – голень со ступнёй – и швыряет его в манеж.  
Отталкивая друг друга, крошки кидаются к еде, урчат и чавкают. Сэм перегибается через оградку; его рвёт от страха и отвращения.

А Дину в тот же момент невероятно везёт – перебирая мусор за спиной, он натыкается на обломок кости, острый, как лезвие маленького ножа. Он принимается пилить толстые верёвки. От спешки порезы остаются и на пальцах, и на запястьях…  
Дин так увлечён своим занятием, так сосредоточен, что не замечает, как тролль, подтащив табурет, сделанный из пня, усаживается напротив. Он поднимает голову, лишь когда Глория спрашивает:  
— Ты, часом, не заснул, охотник?

Время. Единственное, что нужно Дину сейчас, – время, чтобы освободиться и дождаться подходящего момента для побега. Значит, нужно тянуть, провоцировать, болтать, несмотря на высохшую пустыню во рту, на молот боли в голове, на саднящие раны, на ледяной ком ужаса в солнечном сплетении – страха за Сэма. Только бы мелкий помалкивал, не вздумал вмешаться, затаился…

— Я уже отоспался, когда ты меня вырубила. Дважды.  
— Детям необходимо вколачивать хорошие манеры. – Тролль сладко потягивается. – Знаешь, Дин, а я скучаю по общению с человеками, хотя разговаривать с вами так же странно, как тебе было бы странно беседовать с котлетой.  
— Откуда вообще возникло такое желание – трепаться с фрикадельками?   
— Я выросла среди отбивных и тефтелей, представляешь? Лет сто назад, когда я была ещё ребёнком, охотники погубили моих родителей, а меня устроили в школу для девочек. Чтобы воспитать… котлетой. Там меня назвали Глорией; прекрасное имя, не так ли? О, я быстро сообразила, чего хотят наставницы, и была очень старательной, хотя и недалёкой ученицей. Попечители очень любили демонстрировать чудо-юдо в бантиках состоятельным визитёрам. Те раскошеливались, прослушав, как уродливая девчонка выводит басом: «У Мэри был барашек, он снега был белей. Идёт куда-то Мэри, и он идёт за ней».  
Пропев куплет, тролль легко поднимается и направляется к очагу помешать варево.

Дин последним рывком костяного лезвия перерезает верёвку, надеясь, что не вместе с веной. Ему нестерпимо хочется вытянуть затёкшие руки из-за спины, размять их, успокоить боль… Но Глория возвращается.  
— Страшилище было тихим и угодливым. Как любила говорить классная дама мисс Фотрелл, под уродливой личиной билось нежное сердце. И я никогда не ела в школе. Вокруг было несколько городков и деревень, где никто не обеспокоивался исчезновением то одного, то другого нищего. У меня даже подруги были. Они очень пригодились… в качестве сэндвичей, когда я решила покинуть гостеприимную обитель.  
— У тебя было счастливое детство, - усмехается Дин. И опять получает розгой поперёк груди.

Сцепив пальцы, он еле удерживает руки, чтобы не дёрнулись к новой ране. Но короткий сдавленный стон вырывается сквозь зубы.  
— Не смей бить! – со слезами кричит Сэм, не опасаясь разбудить задремавших после трапезы крошек.  
— Сэм, заткнись! – громко, насколько позволяют кактусы в горле, хрипит Дин. – Закройся, ради бога. Ни слова!  
— Братья… – догадывается Глория. Безгубая щель рта раздвигается в улыбке, показывая ряд острых полудюймовых зубов. – Тощенькие, разом в котёл поместитесь… У меня тоже старший и младший. Вот только расти им придётся без отца. Год назад такие, как вы, убили его. Правда, потом я прикончила их, но Харви не вернуть.  
— Тут, вроде как, принято посочувствовать, – говорит Дин, – прости, никак не получается.  
И еле успевает отвернуть лицо, чтобы удар прута пришёлся не на глаз, а на скулу и висок.  
— Первым делом я съем твой язык, – сообщает Глория. – Его и перчить не надо, без того острый. Может, начнём?  
— Я больше не буду, тётенька. – Дин пытается ухмыльнуться, несмотря на рассечённую щёку. – Тебе же скучно, давай поболтаем. Я слышал, тролли любят загадки разгадывать.

Выражение троллиной морды внезапно меняется. Мышцы огромной, грубой физиономии сдвигаются всего на волосок, но Дин улавливает дикую смесь испуга, ненависти, азарта и вожделения. На серой коростяной коже проступает сиреневый румянец. Даже глубоко утопленные глаза остро взблёскивают.   
— Нет, – после короткой внутренней борьбы произносит Глория. – Никаких загадок.  
Дин, кажется, понимает, на кого она похожа – на завязавшего игромана, которому предложили партию. Неужели он обнаружил слабое место неуничтожимого чудовища?

Тролль явно выбита из колеи. Глории нужно успокоиться, и она встаёт с табурета.  
— Пойду за дровами, – зачем-то говорит она Дину. – Не скучай, я скоро. У нас будет достаточно времени для милых бесед, мы будем вас долго есть: ты – мой буфетик, твой братец – буфет моих крошек… Я буду есть тебя понемножку, по ушку, по пальчику, по кусочку. Твои зелёные глаза прекрасны… и, наверное, сладкие, как леденцы.

Дин провожает тролля ненавидящим взглядом и, наконец, получает возможность распрямить руки. До крови закусив нижнюю губу, сдерживая стон, он разминает мускулы.  
— Ура… – радостно шепчет Сэм, – скорее, чувак, скорее…  
Дин поднимается на ноги, которые, оказывается, тоже изрядно затекли, и, пошатываясь, подходит к манежу. Сэм тянется к брату. Они смыкают ладони над спящим троллем и замирают на мгновение.  
Они вместе. Всё получится.

Цепь ржавых наручников Сэма выкована лет сто назад и настолько тяжёлая, что он еле может двигать правой рукой. Кандалы закреплены навесным замком – к счастью, таким же древним.  
Дин заглядывает в угол, ворошит носом ботинка мусор. Под подошвой что-то звякает… Гвоздь!  
Он встаёт на булыжный барьерчик, дотягивается до замка и одним движением вскрывает его. И вытаскивает Сэма.

Сэм цепляется за Дина, виснет на нём; тот чувствует, как дрожит братишка, как бешено колотится его сердце. Дин знает этот стук с первого дня жизни Сэма, он слышит сердцебиение брата чаще, чем собственное.  
Он мог бы стоять так вечно, обнимая своё горькое счастье…  
— Сэм, всё хорошо…  
— Ты весь в крови!  
— Заживёт. Смываемся отсюда.

Мальчики пробираются сквозь извилистый узкий выход. Удивительно, как через расщелину протискивается такая громадина, как тролль. Кости у неё складные, что ли.  
Снаружи их встречает яркий солнечный свет, даже чересчур яркий после сумеречного логова.   
Они жмурятся, ослеплённые, опьянённые свежим влажным воздухом. Туч как не бывало. О дожде напоминает только мокрая трава; камни высыхают на глазах.

Поддерживая друг друга, братья торопливо спускаются по пологому склону. Когда до лесной чащи остаётся несколько ярдов, мальчики вздрагивают, как от удара в спину – издалека, но явственно доносится пение. Низкий потрескивающий голос выводит: «У Мэри был барашек…».  
— Сэмми, нам надо разделиться, - говорит Дин, останавливаясь.  
— Ни за что! Давай же, ну!  
— Сэм, послушай меня. – Дин не орёт, не командует, он как-то по-жуткому спокоен, и его тон заставляет Сэма проглотить все возражения. – Ты бежишь к папе и помогаешь ему добраться до машины. Там и встретимся.  
— А если она…   
— Она не отойдёт от детей, зная, что охотники поблизости. Я отвлеку её, пока вы там возитесь. Потом свалю.  
Сэм кивает и скрывается за деревьями.

Дин доволен собой – умело заморочил братишке голову. Теперь Сэм почти в безопасности. И отец тоже.  
Он действительно собирается отвлечь тролля, вызвать огонь на себя. Только вот к «импале» ему уже не вернуться… Зная Джона, Дин уверен, что дольше часа его ждать не будут. Железными доводами отец сломит сопротивление младшего. Сэм сядет за руль и довезёт папу до больницы. Оттуда Джон позвонит знакомым охотникам, завтра они приедут и начнут поиски старшего. Может, им даже удастся прикончить семейку людоедов, но Дин этого уже не увидит.

Он отворачивается от спасительной тропы и идёт обратно к горе. Головокружение пускает землю кувырком, с каждым шагом сильнее подгибаются и немеют ноги… Обуза. Он был бы для Сэмми обузой. Они не успели бы отойти на достаточное расстояние, Глория с лёгкостью нагнала бы их и расправилась… Пусть Сэм не знает о жертве брата, пусть думает, что Дину просто не повезло.

Дин дожидается, пока тролль не покажется из леса, и начинает снова спускаться, делая вид, что очень спешит. У него плохо получается, но Глория не намерена вникать в тонкости передвижения сбегающей жертвы. Она швыряет вязанку хвороста, вернее, наломанных стволов молодых деревьев, моментально оказывается возле беглеца и сбивает его наземь.  
Дин, чудом не ударившись головой, переворачивается на спину и смотрит в лицо своей смерти.  
— У тебя не вышло! – презрительно кривит губы тролль.  
— У меня нет, – Дин находит силы для ответной усмешки. – А у моего брата получилось. Скоро здесь будут не щенки, а опытные волкодавы. Тебе конец. И твоему отродью.  
— До вечера много времени. Я разделаю тебя живьём. – Глория достаёт из складок своего балахона нож-тесак. – Бьющееся сердце и тёплый мозг на десерт… А ночью мы с крошками уйдём.

Лезвие грязного клинка, чёрного от слоёв крови, совсем близко.  
Дин на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть кусок скальпа с рыжими волосами, присохший к голомени.  
— Зимой и летом одним цветом, – чётко говорит он.  
Тесак медленно опускается, и на физиономии тролля проступает уже знакомое выражение замешательства и предвкушения.  
— Что ты сказал?!  
— Это первая загадка из трёх. Насколько я знаю, ты сдохнешь, если не ответишь правильно хотя бы на одну.  
— Хочешь протянуть лишние пять минут? – гогочет Глория. Слишком деланно гогочет. – Я знаю все ваши загадки! Тебе не выиграть!  
— Отвечай! – требует беспомощный, израненный Дин, распростёртый перед громадной лютой тварью.

Глория борется с собой, но азарт игрока в русскую рулетку, уверенность в победе и стремление добить жертву одолевают.  
— Это ель, гадёныш. Не трать моё время.  
— Ни рук, ни ног, а ворота открывает.  
— Ветер. Может, сложнее вспомнишь? – Глория явно успокаивается, перехватывает тесак поудобнее. – Или не будем тянуть резину?  
— Что для меня дороже всего на свете? – выдыхает Дин.  
Тролль изумлённо смотрит на него и вдруг начинает хохотать.  
— У тебя отличное чувство юмора! – еле выговаривает она между взрывами смеха. – Самую последнюю приберёг точно в тему!.. – Замахивается огромным ножом и отвечает на загадку: – Жизнь. Как для всех – твоя короткая, ничтожная жизнь. Итак, малыш, что у нас на первое?

Глория не может опустить нож.  
Рука её не слушается.   
Тролль приподнимает гигантскую ногу, чтобы раздавить голову наглеца – и застывает в неудобной позе.  
Онемение распространяется с конечностей по всему телу.  
Глория чувствует страшный холод, идущий изнутри, и не понимает, что происходит. Она не может превратиться в камень, не может умереть из-за тупой загадки, на которую дала совершенно правильный ответ!  
Она впервые испытывает безысходный ужас жертвы, которой перерезают горло. Только у неё нет даже возможности схватиться за клинок, теряя пальцы в тщетной попытке удержать смертоносное лезвие.   
От каменной стыни не спастись.

А проклятый мальчишка в изодранной рубахе, казалось, растоптанный и униженный, всё-таки встаёт, пошатываясь, и смотрит троллю прямо в глаза.  
— Ты проиграла. Отгадка – жизнь Сэмми.

* * *

Момент обращения Дин пропускает – приступ головокружения подкашивает его ноги, заставляет сесть на ближайший валун и зажмуриться. Он открывает глаза через минуту, но чудища уже нет.  
Вместо тролля стоит невысокая скала. Очертания ещё хранят форму тела, но ветер и дождь рано или поздно обтешут и их…

Дин поднимает валяющийся у подножья огромный нож – какое-никакое, но оружие.  
Он должен пройти милю до места, где оставляли «импалу». Дина уже не ждут, но свои поиски охотники начнут именно оттуда. Ему нужно добраться, пока не наступила темнота, и пережить ночь.   
Раны очень болезненны, но неопасны. Кровотечение слабое. А вот с головой становится хуже, Дин то и дело словно проваливается на несколько секунд. Терять сознание нельзя, ни в коем случае…  
Подобранная палка помогает ему держать равновесие, когда земля раскачивается, как качели, или летит кувырком.

Сквозь шум в ушах Дин слышит журчание воды и делает крюк, чтобы отыскать родник.  
Он опускается на колени, зачерпывает ледяную чистейшую воду и пьёт из сложенных ладоней. Ему не хватило бы всего крохотного озерца, чтобы утолить жажду.  
Но Дин сдерживает себя. И пытается смыть кровь с лица и рук.  
В течение минуты он смотрит на запястья, стараясь вспомнить, где получил столько порезов. Ему трудно сосредоточиться…

Лесная миля оказывается самой длинной и самой трудной дорогой в восемнадцатилетней жизни Дина Винчестера.  
Он бредёт, как в тумане, спотыкаясь, наталкиваясь на деревья и мечтая об одном – как доковыляет до просёлка и рухнет в траву, в колею от шин Детки. А там будь что будет.  
Он сделал всё, что мог.

Стройный, хищный силуэт «импалы», возникший в прореди, кажется Дину галлюцинацией. Он даже не удивлён видению; голова болит так, что и «делориан» может примерещиться.

Дин выходит из-за деревьев, ежесекундно ожидая, что призрак рассеется в воздухе. Но вместо этого видит ещё один – Сэма, вылезающего из машины.  
Сэма, бегущего к нему.  
Сэма, который обнимает его, подставляет своё плечо и ведёт к «импале».  
Сэма, который хлюпает носом, смеётся и тараторит без умолку.

Звон в голове нарастает, становится всё тоньше и нестерпимее, и темнота накрывает Дина.

Он приходит в сознание уже сидящим на пассажирском сиденье машины. Солнце клонится к закату. Детка медленно пробирается по лесной дороге; Сэм рулит очень старательно, ему даже чёлку с глаз смахнуть некогда.  
— Ты не ранен? – еле слышно сипит Дин, голос совсем сел. – Где папа?  
— Я здесь, - доносится с заднего сиденья. – Здесь, сын.  
— Это был тролль…  
— Слишком поздно я понял… Надо собрать команду, чтобы его уничтожить. Сэм сказал, их там трое.  
— Осталось двое недоростков.  
— Что?!  
— Я справился с большим, сэр.  
Сэм бросает изумлённый взгляд на брата, и машину тут же кидает из стороны в сторону.  
— Вперёд смотри, водила, не дрова везёшь… – шепчет Дин и чуть позже снисходит: – Ничего, у тебя получается…  
— Я пойду с охотниками и сам вытащу на солнце кусачих уродов! – кричит Сэм. «Импала» рывком прибавляет скорость.  
— Мальчики, вы молодцы, – говорит отец. – Дин, а ты сказал, что Сэмми не готов.  
— Я ошибся, – отвечает Дин. И мысленно добавляет: «Выходит, единственный, кто оказался не готов к охоте, это ты, папа».  
Джон, превозмогая боль, тянется, чтобы положить руку на плечо старшего. Дин вздрагивает, когда ладонь отца прикасается к следу от розги.  
— Как же тебе удалось завалить тварь? Взрослый тролль практически неуязвим.  
— Потом… – бормочет Дин. – Я спать хочу…  
Ему ещё надо придумать загадку вместо той, последней.

«Импала» под руководством юного шофёра неуклюже выбирается на шоссе.  
— Сэм ни за что не хотел уезжать без тебя, – вполголоса сообщает Джон.  
В салоне тихо, слышно только мягкое урчание мотора Детки, довольной ровным асфальтом.  
— Я надеялся, ты вернёшься. Как бы там ни было, – после паузы произносит младший.  
И, уплывая в больной, горячечный сон, Дин говорит то, чего с ясной головой никогда не сказал бы вслух:  
— Я к тебе и с того света вернусь…


End file.
